Their New Life
by MemoriaAngel
Summary: A man is asked by Arceus to do a rather intimidating task; to take care of Pokémon! Not just any Pokémon, but the Pokémon from the creepypasta stories! He agrees after being reassured of his safety. Will he be able to give these once damned Pokémon a better and brighter future?


October 1st, 2018

I stare at my computer intently as I read, my focus solely on what is happening within the story. I've just arrived at the part where the protagonist- Er… Ahem, excuse me. Where are my manners? My name is Ethan. I'm currently sitting at my computer reading Creepypastas. Specifically Pokémon ones. I had loved the series since I was a kid, falling in love after my mom got me Pokémon Red on the Gameboy. This love never died, eventually leading me to looking at other Pokémon related things, whether they be fan-made or not. I had discovered the Poképastas after accidently stumbling across one about a man who played Pokémon Channel and ended up forgetting about it, leading him down a path he had no idea was bad. That story got me hooked like a fish, enticing me to read even more of the rather gore-filled tales. Hence why I was currently sitting and reading them.

"Geez. So that's why his Pokémon started doing this…" Some of these Creepypastas end up being really, really depressing. Like the story about Absol and how the protagonists loved ones are taken from him before he can even do anything about it. It honestly makes me sad sometimes.

"Well I think that's enough for today…" I switch my computer off, standing up and yawning. I head towards my room and change into my pajamas, getting ready to sleep. After I brush my teeth, I switch the lights off and hop into bed, my eyes beginning to droop already. I breathe gently as I drift off into the land of dreams…

I slowly opened my eyes, giving a small yawn as I stood up. Wait… Stood up? I looked around, confusion masking my face. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I seem to be… I-I don't quite know… All around me, there was only blackness. As far as the eye could see. Hell, I might as well have my eyes closed. I can still see my body, but any landscape seems to be non-existant. The floor feels flat, like the tile in my kitchen… Where am I?

Just as I asked myself that, I hear a voice around me. "The young human named Ethan… I require your help." The rather mysterious voice echoed. "What? W-Who are you…?" I asked, feeling rather nervous.

The… "being" hummed, replying to me but a short moment later. "Forgive me. Perhaps I should show myself hmm?" All of a sudden, a brilliant white light seemed to purge some of the blackness, making me shield my eyes. I grit my teeth, waiting for the bright light to fade away, assuming it would. After a short time, the light dissipated and I lowered my arms to reveal a rather familiar figure. My mouth fell open, staring at the… Pokémon before me. I guess I should clarify… It isn't just any Pokémon, it's Arceus himself…

"Y-You… This can't be real…" Arceus smiles. "I am very real Ethan. And I need your help." I take a second to calm myself, and look up to Arceus. "What do you need help with?" Arceus floats down and lands onto the floor with a soft tap. "I am aware that you're familiar with my creations. The Pokémon of my world. This is true, yes?" Arceus asks me. "Yes it is. I've been playing the games since I was young. But what does that have to do with me?" I give a confused glance to Arceus. "It makes you the most perfect candidate for the task... Your experience will help you greatly. Including your knowledge on the "Creepypasta" Pokémon." My eyes widen at this comment. "D-Does your task have something to do with the Creepypasta Pokémon…?" Arceus gives a sad smile. "You're quite sharp Ethan. I shall be blunt in my asking. Will you look after these Pokémon? These poor lives who were destined a terrible fate?" Arceus gives me a dead serious stare and I gulp nervously. "You… want me to look after these Pokémon…? The ones from the stories?" Truthfully, I began to panic some. Most of the Pokémon in the Creepypastas were completely violent, killing other Pokémon, or even their trainers. If I took up this task, I could be killed! Needless to say I voiced my concerns. "But Arceus… Aren't they violent? I could understand a few, but most of them were pretty savage in the stories I read…" Arceus closes his eyes for a few seconds before addressing me again. "That was true. However, they are tired of the sad, empty lives they lead. They wish for new lives, so they can know happiness once again. I shall not force you to cooperate Ethan. The decision is completely yours."

Honestly… After he told me that they were willing to change for a better life, I had no trouble deciding then and there. I looked up at the Pokémon god and smiled. "I would love to. It'd be a great experience for me… And perhaps it would fill in the void in my heart. I always felt as if I was missing something. Perhaps this is my chance." Arceus walks over to me and gently presses his forehead against mine, showing his appreciation for my help. "Thank you Ethan. You have a kind soul. Tis truly a gift among humans to have such kind souls within them." Arceus stays silent for but a moment, then speaks again. "Once you wake, the Pokémon in question should be in your home. There are quite a few of them, so just a little warning. And please, do not be alarmed if you find new members joining later. I wish to help my creations as much as I may…" I smiled brightly, reassuring Arceus. "There is no problem at all! I will gladly help any who arrive." Arceus smiles and begins to float again. "Our time in here is running short. Thank you for your help Ethan. I wish you the best of luck woth your new family." And just like that, the dreamscape melted around me, and I felt myself being pulled to conciousness...

I woke with a groan, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I sat up in bed. I recalled the dream. Was it real? Did Arceus really ask for me help? Or was it wishful thinking from my brain…? Oh well, we'll see soon enough. I head out of my bedroom, stopping when I hear noise coming from my living room, the sounds of conversation coming from there. "So… where do you think our new caretaker is…?" I heard a rather soft and sad sounding voice say. "He might still be sleeping or something. Let's give him a little time." Another voice said, this time in a neutral tone. Almost immediately, other voices began to pick up, a couple female and male. I peeked my head around the corner, my eyes widening in shock as I stared at the gathering of Pokémon in my living room. An Eevee and Pikachu on the couch. A Victini floating in front of them. And some others as well… I gathered my courage and walked around the corner, each step feeling like lead as I walked into the living room. All conversation ceased at my presence in the room. I felt multiple pairs of eyes on me and I shivered, staring back at the Pokémon in my house.

End of Chapter 1!

(Author's Note: Heya guys and gals! This is my new story about a man taking care of Creepypasta Pokémon! I'm pretty excited to write this, and I would love suggestions for more Creepypasta Pokés to add to the story!)


End file.
